cambio de vida
by kaila maya the whater
Summary: one-shot en su vida siempre a sido una persona tranquila pero siempre que sucrette es la involucrada pirde el control de si mismo .. mas este dia en que su vida dara un giro inesperado .. claro si no lo olvida -mala asiedno summary lo se o pasen a leer no se arepentiran


hola queridos lectores si es que aun me siguen no habia subido nada .. por razones personales .. las pondré al final bueno esta historia se me ocurrio despues de ver una imagen .. asi que espero que les guste n.n y perdon por los horrores ortograficos

los personajes no me pertenecen son de belmovv y chinomiko y amour sucre ...

Cambio de vida  
Un día calmado y tranquilo realmente hermoso los pájaros cantaban y la luz de sol estaba a todo su esplendor era un día perfecto para relajarse disfrutar.. excepto por cierto alvino que corría a toda velocidad al hospital …  
Si había llegado el gran día al fin después de 9 largos meses al fin seria padre la espera fue larga pero al fin ya había llegado el momento .. pero la verdad era que estaba demasiado nerviosos no, diría extremadamente nervioso nunca en su vida se imagino ser padre ni siquiera lo había planeado todo fue tan repetido … pero no se arrepentía de nada ya que ese niño era una prueba de el amor que se tenia el y su adorada sucrette  
Pero aun asi no podía calmarse .. tenia miedo nunca se considero tener un lado paterno tenia miedo de ser un mal padre hacerle daño a ese niño .. o a sucrette tenia dudas no podía con el mismo esta era la primera ves que perdí a el control de si mismo… bueno quisas no de echo todo lo que involucraba a sucrette lo ponía mal y para rematar sucrette entro en parto cuando el estaba en una entrevista con la disquera tubo que pedirle a castiel que acompañara a sucrette y a rosa lo cual asepto a regañadientes pues decía que el no estaba echo para esas cosas pero termino sediento después de todo el era el padrino de ese niño  
Asi que después de pasar por el trafico, soportar la regañisa de su representante y casi matarse en el camino alfin habia llegado a su destino tubo que preguntar a la enfermera donde se encontraba sucrette ya que había olvidado donde era ,alfin de dijeron y subió velozmente al piso cuando llego juro a ver oído los gritos de su mejor amigo pero desidio hacer la idea a un lado  
Al llegar se encontró con su hermano leigh pero no veía a rosa ni a casitiel  
_ya entro en estado de parto rosa y castiel pasaron con ella_ dijo leigh tranquilo  
_castiel acepto entrar _pregunto extrañado el alvino  
_no … mas bien fue obligado sucrette no lo soltaba asi que tubo que entrar el también _decia mientras rei un poco  
El alvino sonrió un poco al imaginar a su amigo y tal ves los gritos que escucho ase un momento no habían sido su imaginación de pronto uno de los médicos salió y fue a su dirección .. siento pánico pero su hermano dándole ánimos lo apoyo a seguir  
_quien es el padre _pregunto el doctor  
_soy yo a pasado algo _decía el alvino mientras mas aumentaban sus nervios  
_felicidades es padre de un hermoso varón sano no hubo ninguna complicación si gusta puede pasar_ dijo el doctor sonriente  
Esas palabras fueron suficientes para quitar todo su miedo y nerviosismo y asi como las escucho corrió a la habitación en donde se encontraba su nueva familia  
Al entrar se encontró con la escena mas hermosa en su vida sucrette sostenía un pequeño bulto entre sus brazos … tan pequeño .. y ella se veía tan hermosa demasiado ., ella lo observo y sonrió invitándolo a acercarse pero antes que lo hiciera noto a cierta persona recostada en el sillón de la habitación aparentemente inconsciente  
_que le paso a castiel_  
_primero saluda a tu hijo y a tu mujer y luego te preocupas por tu amigo _lo reprendía rosa  
_rosa no seas tan dura además que este asi fue por mi culpa_ decía sucrette entre risas  
_pues que ocurrió _dijo el alvino divertido con la situación  
_pues…..  
Unos minutos antes  
(por sucrette)  
Ya no había tiempo el dolor era mas intenso y lysandro no llegaba el doctor decía que teníamos que iniciar el labor ya o sino el bebe podría sufrir daños  
_tranquila sucrette estoy aquí ya casi termina _decia rosa dándome ánimos  
_vamos tonta ya es lo ultimo _decía castiel algo nervioso  
La verdad me alegraba que estuvieran aquí eran mi gran apoyo …. En es eso sentí otra contracción y tome lo primero que encontré lo cual fue la mano de castiel  
_aiiii ey ey eso duele aaa_  
_tenemos que intérnala ya _decía el doctor tomándome en la camilla pero yo no soltaba a castiel  
_suéltame tonta ya vas a_ pero en eso lo interrumpí  
_tiene que entrar tu también_ decía con dolor _tienes que estar presente en representación de de lys  
_queee¡ ni de co=0ña no voy hacerlo además yo_ pero volví a interrumpir  
_por favor castiel te pido por favor _lo mire suplicante El solo quedo callado y nos siguió a la sala de partos  
Ya en la sala de partos se podía oír mis gritos y los de cierto pelirrojo ya que cada ves que pujaba apretaba con mas fuerza su mano ..  
_ai te juro que si sigues así me romperás mi mano .. ya no siento mis dedos apúrate _decía castiel suplicante  
_vamos tu puedes ya falta poco ya lo puedo ver _decía rosa  
-enserio a ver_ dijo el pelirrojo apunto de asomarse  
_no mires¡ _dije apretándole la mano  
_ay ya que tan malo puede ser _dijo y volteo en el momento en que nació mi bebe..  
Solo vi como su semblante se puso pálido y de repente … callo al piso …  
(fin de por sucrette)  
_y así paso _explico sucrette  
_ya veo _dijo lysandro sonriendo si que su amigo era único  
-yo no le veo lo graciosos ¡ eso fue _decía castiel pero fue interrumpido por rosa  
_ya luego les reclamas hay que dejar a los padres primerizos _dijo rosa indicándole salir  
-vaya padres que tiene mi sobrino _dijo el pelirrojo _felicidades .. y creo que tu mujer me rompió la mano me la debe _ dijo sonriendo dispuesto a salir  
_lo siento castiel te lo compensare gracias _dijo sucrette_  
_gracias castiel , rosa de verdad _dijo el alvino sonriendo  
Y asi salieron de la sala , sucrette observo a lysandro  
_ven conoce a tu hijo_dijo sucrtte asiendo espacio en la cama  
El se acerco temeroso y cuando al fin lo vio …fue como si todo se le olvidara .. sucre deposito al niño en la cama y lysandro se inclino acostándose ligeramente en ella pudo ver el a su hijo ( imagínenlo con las características de su sucrette XD) era igual a ella tenia facciones de el .. pero se alegraba de que tenia mas parecido a ella  
_gracias mi princesa por todo , por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo muchas gracias_decia mientras besaba su frente a lo cual sucrette sonrio  
Volvió acercarse a su hijo y lo miro tierna mente (como en la imagen)  
_se que no soy la mejor persona y tampoco puedo asegurar ser el padre perfecto pero créeme que ante tus ojos intentare serlo y nunca nunca te decepcionare … daré lo mejor de mi aprenderemos juntos .. te protegeré tu y tu madre son lo mas preciado para mi .. asi que are todo lo posible para que seas feliz gracias por venir a esta vida y darme una razón mas para ser feliz _le da un beso en la frente  
Sucrette lo mira tierna mente apunto de salír sele las lagrimas el la observa y le da un beso en los labios  
_desde el momento en que te conocí, cuando me confesé a ti, cuando aceptaste esta a mi lado por siempre y ahora que formamos un familia pienso que era lo mejor que me a pasado _volviéndola a besar_ diste un cambio radical a mi vida pero sabes _viéndola a los ojos _ fuiste el cambio que siempre necesite _sonriendo de forma sincera y única la única sonrisa que le podía dedicar a ella  
_o lyss te amo tanto _decía sucrette abrasándolo  
_yo también te amo _decía besándola  
Ahora el miedo la inseguridad se había dispersado el solo ver a su amada junto con su niño lo asían feliz ahora estaba seguro .. sea como sea el seria el mejor padre del mundo..  
Fin :D


End file.
